


Movie Night

by Starkidjordan



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers Movie Night, Bucky doesn't leave Steve on the riverbank, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, the avengers figure out steve and bucky are a thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-17
Updated: 2016-06-17
Packaged: 2018-07-15 13:18:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7223821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starkidjordan/pseuds/Starkidjordan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt (from anonymous): can you do one where it's a movie night in stark tower and everyone admires the way Steve and Bucky are curled up asleep?</p><p>Basically, it's movie night, and the Avengers figure out Steve and Bucky are totally dating...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Movie Night

Wednesday night movies has become something of a tradition in the Stark Tower. Natasha was the one who had started it a few months back, although it was mostly unintentional. She had been curled up on the couch of the spacious living room one night, watching some sort of rom com Jarvis had projected out in front of her when Bruce had wandered in. He was feeling especially… green that day, and had taken solace in the quiet, dim room, settling into the couch adjacent to Natasha’s. Then Clint had wandered in, plopping himself next to Natasha. Tony and Pepper walked in soon after, and eventually Steve and Bucky had located the rest of the team, quietly joining in, sitting close to one another.  

After that, there was an unspoken understanding that every Wednesday night is “family time” as Clint joking entitled it. And it is never to be broken, unless, of course, there’s a mission.

This night, it’s no different, and everyone is gathered in the living room arguing over who gets to pick tonight’s movie. The only person absent is Pepper, who left for a business trip a few days before. All the arguing is most likely due to her absence. Pepper was pretty good at keeping the boys in line. Natasha is seated on the back of a couch, keeping out of the debate, since she won last time and forced everyone to sit through Sleepless In Seattle. Which everyone had loved, even though Tony fake complained the whole way through. Clint is seated next to Natasha, not really caring what happens as long as there are snacks, and as long as he gets to be near Natasha. They sign to each other, hands flying, laughing silently at the jokes they make about Tony, Bruce, Steve, and Sam, who are in a circle in the middle of the room arguing. Bucky is curled up on a small couch, his knees tucked close to his chest, just watching.

“I will _literally_ walk out of this room right now if we don’t watch Star Trek– don’t look at me like that Cap, you wanted a classic, I’m giving you a classic,” Tony says, holding a hand up to block Steve’s face from his view.

“Which Star Trek? There’s gotta be at least ten movies,” Bruce asks, arms crossed, ironically the only one who is level headed at this point.

“I promise you it doesn’t even matter, I will veto all of them.” Steve says, cutting Tony off before he can even open his mouth.

Sam sighs, and throws his arms across Tony and Steve’s shoulders, who are standing on opposite sides of him. “Okay, I’m over this. We are watching The Bourne Identity. End of subject. Besides, like half of you in this room are super-soldier secret agents and spies, so it’ll be _relatable_. Plus, there’s uh, lots of memory loss involved,” Sam says, glancing to Bucky who snorts, rolling his eyes. “Look, you got action, you got romance, you got an ethical struggle, you got it all,” He states, clapping Steve and Tony on the back, before turning and walking to the couch, sitting next to Natasha who slides from the back of the couch and onto the cushions next to Sam.

“Did you say Jason Bourne? I love those movies! They’re like, the story of my life, man,” Clint pipes up, exchanging a first bump with Sam, hopping onto the couch with them.

“Jarvis? You got that?” Natasha says, patting Sam’s leg in approval. “And put the captions on for us.” She adds, glancing at Clint with a smile.

“Yes, Ms. Romanoff. Shall I play the film now, or wait until everyone has taken a seat?” The smooth, robotic voice answers.

“Hold on, you’re not even gonna give us a chance to argue our case here? What is this– anarchy?” Tony asks, mock offended, looking towards them as if they’ve just punched him in the gut.

“You’re looking at a couch of top secret agents and a rogue, winged pararescue vet. What more do you expect?” Natasha says, deadpan. Sam can’t keep the grin off of his face. He shrugs at Tony, raising his hands up in front of him.

“Looks like we have a winner,” Steve says, huffing a laugh at his friend’s shenanigans. He turns and walks to the couch Bucky is tucked up on and sits down next to him. “You good with that, Buck?” He asks, voice dropping a bit.

Bucky smiles a bit, unfolding his legs. He’s feeling a little foggy today, and is glad that Steve is sitting so close. “Yeah,” He says, tucking a strand of hair that has fallen from his ponytail behind his ear.

Steve smiles back at him, satisfied that Bucky doesn’t mind the movie selection. “You remember when we used to sneak into the theatre, Buck?” Steve asks, eyes sparkling, even though Jarvis has dimmed the lights. “We got caught once cause I sneezed real loud and drew everyone’s attention. I was so scared you’d be mad at me, but you laughed so hard I thought you were gonna pass out,” He says, nudging Bucky with an elbow.

Bucky laughs at the memory. He’d forgotten it until today. “You were always the one gettin’ me in trouble,” He says, grinning up at Steve. “Somehow I never found it in me to stay mad at you.”

A moment passes between them, then. Faded memories swim before their eyes, of times when they were young, and bright, and free.

Someone clears their throat awkwardly, causing Steve and Bucky to break eye contact, heads snapping away from each other. Everyone in the room is staring at them, the movie already projected out in front of them, paused at the opening credits.

“Oooookay,” Tony says, breaking the silence in the room. “Uh, so are you two done with– whatever– or do you need a few more minutes?”

Steve goes red all over, just like he used to before the serum, shifting away from Bucky just slightly. “Uh, yeah, yeah– we’re– uh, go ahead.” Steve stutters out, rubbing at the back of his neck. Bucky frowns at Tony, who is laughing under his breath.

Jarvis starts playing the movie, and thank God for that, or Tony would’ve never let the subject drop.

Eventually everyone focuses in on the action of the film, and the moment is forgotten.

There is a particularly brutal scene near the beginning, and the gunshots ringing out from the speakers sting Bucky’s ears, making his skin crawl. Steve, of course, notices without Bucky needing to say anything at all. And in the dark of the room, with no one watching them, Steve scoots closer, so that their thighs are pressed together, and lifts his arm above Bucky’s head, encircling his shoulders. His hand rests on his metal shoulder, and he repositions himself a bit so that Bucky can easily settle into him, his body leaning into Steve’s side.

They glance at each other, and Bucky’s breath immediately evens out, any sense of panic leaving his body at one look into his eyes. Steve smiles warm and sweet, and turns his attention back to the movie.

There’s a moment where Bucky holds himself very still, trying to figure out where to go from here. All he knows is he wants more. He takes a deep breath, and shifts under Steve’s arm, his own metal one coming up from his lap and snaking around Steve’s waist, hugging him closer. His real arm wraps behind Steve’s back, resting gently behind him, fingers gripping the hem of Steve’s shirt.

Bucky hears Steve suck in a quiet breath, and notices his heart rate pick up. For a moment he fears he’ll be pushed away, but instead, Steve brings his right arm up across himself, and rests his hand gently on the metal plates of Bucky’s forearm, encouraging the closeness.

Bucky smiles and closes his eyes for a moment, relishing the feeling of Steve’s arms around him.

…

“Jarvis, pause– explain something to me, friends, cause I’m sensing some plot holes here,” Tony says, the lights in the room brightening slightly. He’s paused the movie at the climax of the film, eliciting annoyed groans from everyone in the room. If there’s one thing Tony’s notorious for, it’s not being able to keep quiet through a movie. “Oh shut up, listen, _listen_ – Romanoff, I’m looking at you. If Jason really thinks that– I, oh… Oh my _God_ ,” Tony says, his voice suddenly dropping off into a dramatic whisper. He stands– literally stands– in his arm chair, pointing across the room.

“ _What_?!” Sam hisses in surprise, snapping his head to follow Tony’s outstretched hand.

There is a very long stunned silence as the Avengers realize what Tony is freaking out about. It’s Steve and Bucky, curled into each other on the couch. Bucky’s arms are encircling Steve’s waist, head buried in the crook of Steve’s neck. Bucky’s legs are bent at the knees, and draped over Steve’s thighs, so that he is practically on Steve’s lap. Steve’s head is dropped down on Bucky’s, one arm is tight around Bucky’s shoulders, the other is resting across Bucky’s legs. They are both fast asleep.

“Oh my God– _I knew it_. Banner you owe me two _hundred_ bucks. I _told_ you there was something going on.” Tony whispers frantically, doing a little jig on his armchair.

Bruce drops his head into his hands, mumbling about how there is no way in hell he’s gonna fork over two hundred dollars to a _billionaire_.

Natasha swats at Clint’s arm, who has his phone out, twizzlers still hanging from his mouth, snapping pictures of Steve and Bucky. “What? They’re cute,” Clint says, grinning. Natasha has a feeling she’ll see those photos printed out and taped to every available surface by the morning.

“C’mon, Bruce, you really didn’t know?” Sam says, keeping his voice low, sharing a look with Natasha. They’d been the first to figure it out, and it had taken them less than a day.

“W– I don’t know, I thought they were just… really, really close?” Bruce says, flushing with embarrassment.

“Answers a lot of questions, doesn’t it?” Clint says, laughing loudly, earning another smack from Natasha.

Tony hops down from his perch, looking very proud of himself. “Alright, who’s gonna wake them up? Pleeease, let it be me.”

Natasha is on her feet in seconds, blocking Tony’s way. “Absolutely not. Tony, show’s over. Get out.”

“What?! We’re not even gonna finish the movie? Ms. Romanoff how _could_ you–”

“Don’t you pull that on me Stark, you were bitching through the whole thing. We’re gonna leave them in peace,” Natasha says, rolling her eyes and shoving him towards the door when Tony begins to pout.

Bruce stands and sneaks towards the door where Tony is desperately trying to break past Natasha. Sam notices the way he looks back at the two on the couch with a small, sad smile playing on his lips. “You good, Banner?”

Bruce looks up, adjusting his glasses and nods. “Yeah, yeah. It’s just. It’s good to have someone, you know?” He says, hands in his pocket, and Sam makes a mental note to hang out with Bruce more often. He knows what it’s like to lose the one you love, and he’s pretty sure Bruce does too. 

They nod to each other, and Bruce slips out of the room, dragging a protesting Tony out with him.

Clint hops up from the couch, scrolling through the new pictures on his phone, grinning at Natasha as he runs towards the door, clearly planning something.

“You know,” Sam says, lifting himself off the couch and joining Natasha, who is leaning against the doorframe. “I once asked Steve what made him happy. He thought real hard about it, and then told me he didn’t know. Well,” He continues, gesturing to the two, still fast asleep on the couch. “Since he got Bucky back, It’s the happiest I’ve ever seen him.”

Sam casts his eyes down, and Natasha knows he’s thinking of Riley.

“Yeah,” Natasha says, placing a gentle hand on Sam’s back. “Me too. C’mon, let’s go see if we can stop whatever Clint is plotting.”

…

No one knows how Clint manages it, but Steve and Bucky wake in the morning with two freshly printed white t-shirts laid out on the coffee table before them with the picture of the two of them tangled up on the couch printed on the front. 

The words under the picture are tiny, and hard to make out, but they read “congrats on the sex”.

Bucky wears it every day for a week.


End file.
